Finding Love in Strange Places
by jd-anney
Summary: NEW CHAPTERS POSTED!!! it's weird but i luv minako and i have been dreaming of her pairing up with different bishonens so here's one of them. a minako/rukawa pairing...DON'T SUE ME! honest, it's not very mushy. it's romance with humour on the side.
1. And So They Met

Hey, hey, one and all! Here I am again pestering you with one of my fics! Well, as usual, I'm asking for your reviews, comments and suggestions. I may not be a great writer but I sure am trying my best to be better so don't sue me! Besides, I don't own Slam dunk! So have pity on me. I know it's strange to see SD/SM fanfics but this is the result of pure boredom and supposed writer's block. Anyway, try to enjoy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Finding Love in Strange Places [chapter 1]_

And So They Met…

          The old man walked around his table to face the tall freshman waiting for him. "Rukawa," he said. "You've been through this process billions of times before, you know how it goes."

            "………"

            "Only problem is, this one's more crucial. If you don't pass this remedial exam, I'm afraid you won't be able to play in the national championship," the old man gravely said. 

            "…What? I don't think I understand," asked the tall one. 

            "I thought so. Well, what I'm trying to tell you is that if you don't pass, then you don't play," his teacher explained. 

            Rukawa's face was impassive just like always but deep down he was starting to panic. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!" a blue-eyed blonde muttered. She walked down the quiet hall hoping to see a sign that indicates the faculty room's whereabouts…or someone to point it to her at the very least. She kept on walking until she found a small sign on one of the doors to her right. "A dream come true," she sighed happily and tried to comb her fingers thorough her hair. 

            Upon opening the door, she saw two heads turn to her. One was of an elderly man with glasses who looked like he was about fifty turning to seventy any minute now. The other one, she had to lean a bit further to see his face clearly without getting a crick in the neck. His skin was ridiculously pale but other than that, he was absolutely flawless. Eyes that offer nothing but keeps everything, a nose for haughty men, black hair which was- she had to admit- as beautiful as hers and that chiseled mouth which looked like he was using it to his advantage to be stubborn as a mule. 

            She cleared her throat and mentally prepared her introduction. "Good morning, sir. I'm Minako Aino, the exchange student from England. Am I interrupting anything? I'm terribly sorry for my being late but your halls were empty and I can't find anybody to ask for directions. It was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop!" 

            Her quickly-said introduction seemed to have stunned the two. She felt a flush run up to her cheeks and gave them an impish grin. "Sorry," she apologized. "It's a habit of mine, I'm afraid." The tall guy just looked at her not even seeming to be the least bit understanding. _Snob! she_ thought_ . _

Suddenly, the old man stood straight and shook hands with her. "Ahh, yes. Miss Aino, I know now," he said. "Well, isn't this a coincidence, Rukawa?" he asked turning to the pale boy beside him. The so-called Rukawa just looked at him questioningly. "Well, she's in your class so why don't you show her around?" the older man suggested. He drove both students out of the room and closed the door behind the two. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_            Oh great! First, I don't get to play in the championship. Then, I suddenly turn into an instant tour guide "slash" babysitter!_

            Shaking his head, he stole a glance at the energetic girl walking beside him. 

            "You don't have to look so smug about it, you know," she told Rukawa. "I didn't want to drag you out here just to show lil' ol' me around. I mean, I'm just new here and I don't know one iota about anything in this place but that's ok. You see, if I want to be great actress I have to get used to moving around even without someone to accompany me. You probably don't know the feeling when people either scream at the top of their lungs just for you to notice them or stare at you in awe with their jaws practically touching the floor. I mean, don't get the wrong impression. You're tall and cute and all but you still don't strike me as the popular one or the guy who glorifies in attention."

            She was panting after that but Rukawa just looked at her blandly. "What? Aren't you gonna say anything?" she asked, a little irritated. 

            He was quiet for a moment but then he answered in a rather cold response, "If you're going around with me, you have to keep your trap shut." Then he started walking again leaving her gawking at his back. She jogged to catch up to him while muttering incoherently, "Whatever happened to those nice, smiling social tour guides?"

            Suddenly, he stopped in front of a door and looked at her. "Our classroom," he said then slid the door open. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Well, this isn't very different from my old school," Minako exclaimed. She took a seat at the back of the room near Rukawa since it was the only available place. Looking around, she saw that people were staring at her…and something, or rather, someone else. She didn't know if Rukawa noticed but he didn't looked disturbed as he quickly seated himself and rested his head on his table. 

            Settling her things down, she eagerly waited for the teacher. Ten minutes later, still no teacher came in. her classmates didn't look the least bit concerned but she was. No one approached her to welcome her and Rukawa was sleeping, not even bothering to introduce her to anybody. _Bully for me, she thought._

            "Lunch time," a sudden voice interrupter her trail of thought.

            She yelped at the cold statement quickly relinquishing her discomfort and turning it to irritation towards the guy beside her. "Lunch time," she said flatly. "Why didn't you even tell me? You could've introduced me to the people here, you know."

            "Trap," he said, pointing to her mouth. "Shut," he added. "Besides, even I am not sure who's who in here. Don't even care."

            She looked at him like he's grown a second head or something then with a hint of frustration she said, "You've been with these people for like, what, months? And now you're telling me that you barely know them? Really!" 

            Rukawa just shrugged as if she didn't make any sense then returned to sleep. 

            _This guy's incorrigible, she thought. _An anti-socialist at the very least.__ How on earth does he survive?__

            She was about to ask him that question when suddenly, he stood up and opened the door at the back of the classroom. "Hey, where are you going?! I think lunch is gonna end soon. Hey!" she called out after him. He stopped before going outside then without looking at her, he answered, "Rooftop. Lunch ends now." Then he went to the said destination. 

            She stared at the empty space not knowing what she should do. She decided to go after him even though she didn't know how to get to the rooftop but it was too late. A burly looking teacher came in, called her name and gave her a problem to solve on the board. 

            _This is turning out to be one nasty day. _

===============================================================

So, whaddya think? I know it's kinda lame but hey, aren't most first chapters are? I think. Anyway, please send a review. I'm in terrible need of it…hehehehe…--- jd_anney


	2. Just the Beginning

Onto the next chapter! Although the story still needs a few polishing and it's going rather slow, but I'm working on it. And no, it won't turn out that Rukawa's a genius after all and especially not Minako. That wasn't much of a spoiler in the fic anyway, just thought I'd vanish your notions about that if there are any. So, what do I have to tell you? Just please, read it and review. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Finding Love in Strange Places [chapter 2]_

Just the Beginning…

            "Excuse me. Excuse me," Minako asked as she tapped the shoulder of a guy almost as tall, or shall we say as short, as she was. The guy with curly hair turned around and she saw something glitter on his left ear. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw what it was. _Oh dear! she exclaimed. __First, guys without feelings and now, punks with earrings! She stared at him unknowingly and the guy shifted from his position. _

            "What?" he said. 

            "Oh, I'm sorry but I'm new here and so, I don't know anyone except for one totally unresponsive person," she drawled. "I'm not sure if you know him but if you do, could you tell me where he might be? Please?"

            He just stared mutely at her, considering her for a second. "I'd love to help if only I know who you're looking for. How'd I know where to find him if I don't even know who you're talking about? Just in case you didn't notice, you didn't tell me that person's name."

            She blushed immediately and apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm looking for a guy named Rukawa. I don't know his full name but I think he may still be at the rooftop. If you could just tell me how to…"

            "He's not there. He's training right now, come with me," he interrupted then ushered her to follow him. After a few moments, she could hear shoes squeaking and balls hitting the floor. __

_            Basketball?_

Minako wondered why she didn't notice it before. With his height and nice body, it's no wonder he's in the team. The fellow opened the gym door and was instantly greeted by a curly-haired girl. "Ryota," the girl called out. "Who's your friend there?" Minako thought there was a hint of jealousy in her voice. 

"I'm Minako Aino," she prompted.  "She's looking for Rukawa," Ryota supplied. At that, the other girl raised her brows in disbelief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Rukawa dropped the basketball and it thudded hard on the polished wooden floor. _Not again, _he thought, grunting with irritation. He walked over to the blonde girl on the side of the court. Minako's eyes widened as she saw him walking towards her. The impact he made on her was almost as big as he was but she dismissed it and focused on what she intended to tell him. Putting her hands on her hips, she tried her best to put on a serious expression and tried to give him a piece of her mind. "Rukawa," she started, her brows furrowed. "Do you have even the slightest idea what you got me into?"

            "What are you doing here?" he simply asked. _The nerve!_ Minako exclaimed to herself but she kept her cool. 

            "Trying to evade the question, eh?" she said, her tone challenging him. "Well, let me tell you instead. After you left the room, the math teacher came barging in and ORDERED me to solve a problem. I answered it correctly, thank goodness, and thought that he was finally off my case but no! Instead, he appointed me to 'help' you review for the remedial test! He didn't even give me the chance to comment! I tried to reason with him but to no avail. Finally, I slumped in my seat, utterly defeated. What could I have done? I am new here, in case you've forgotten. And even if you were present at that time, I doubt you'd say anything. You would've just kept on sleeping!" 

            Ryota and the other girl looked from Rukawa to Minako then Ryota decided to speak up and leave the scene. "Umm…Ayako, I think I need your help with something there…way over there," he said, pointing to the other side of the gym. Ayako sensed the tension and although she wanted to see Rukawa's reaction to the blonde's perfectly executed hissyfit, she just nodded and went away with Ryota. 

            Neither Minako nor Rukawa noticed that the other two left them alone and they just glared at each other for a long time. It was Rukawa who broke the ice. "Look, I don't need your help with anything," he stated. "I don't need anybody's help." He turned his back on her and tried to walk away btu he was blocked off by Akagi.

            "I don't think that's a wise decision, Rukawa," the team captain said. "I didn't know you were the type to eavesdrop," Rukawa plainly said. Akagi dismissed the boy's rather insulting comment and just gave him another piece of advice. "I'd take her up on that 'offer' if I were you, if you could call it that. Rather, I insist," the 'gorilla' said in an authoritative manner. Rukawa deemed on that proposition for a while, then faced Minako. 

            "So," he said. "When do we start?"

===============================================================

So? Whaddya think? I know it's short but don't worry, I'll get on to the next chapters in a short while. That is, if I feel up to it and if you're ok by that. I need your reviews, guys. Honestly, I don't sound vain do I? Hope not. Anyway, please review! Thanks in advance! ---jd-anney


	3. First Time for Everything

Author's note:

            Well, it's been a while since I've updated this fanfic. Sorry. The final exams in my school were up so I had to "study" for it. Hehehehe…anyway, that's not the only thing that made this chapter late. I've also got the the worst case of…dum dum dum dum….writer's block! Aaahhhh!!!!! Well, this part isn't that interesting but I hope you'll appreciate it anyway. Don't worry, better chapters to come. Even if you think it sucks, please do read it and review. I'm not asking for too much right? And now, onto the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_First Time For Everything_

            "Umm…what was that again?" Rukawa asked as he lifted his head partly from the table. Minako sighed her irritation and tried to explain again. 

            "The limit of this function is four-fifths based on this equation. If only you paid attention then you wouldn't be asking that question and we wouldn't be here as long."

            He stared at her for a while and then at the paper in front of them. It was so quiet inside the library and all he could think about was that he was getting very comfortable here…with her. 

            "Are you listening?" she said. S_he's putting that haughty expression again, _he thought. But he wasn't bothered actually. Come to think of it, he considered it normal and almost pleasant to see how her brows rise which shows her beautiful blue eyes. He even come to find it ordinary when she flips her hair when she's irritated. And also…

            "Uh, hello! Earth to Rukawa." Minako filled his view, her lips in a half-pout. "Are you sure you want to be here?"

            D_efinitely, he said to himself and was surprised he even felt that way so he said instead, "Look, I'm not as thrilled to be here as you are. The sooner we finish this, the sooner I can practice."_

            "To be able to do that, you have to start listening," she added. _Well, she does make sense, he reasoned to himself. "OK, I'll take note," he said. A moment of silence passed between the two then he said, "What's a function again?"_

            She sighed for the nth time, praying silently before she dealt with the stubborn creature. "Look, I'm going to explain once more. Listen carefully, will you?" And so she explained everything, glancing at Rukawa for a moment or two just to see if he's really listening…or if he's awake.

            "I get it now," he stated after that thorough discussion. She considered him for a moment then expelled her thoughts with a huff. "I know it's not very easy but once you get the hang of it, it'll all be a piece of cake. I'm not very good at academics, actually. I don't' even pay close attention in class most of the time. But I promise, I'll help you. I've got this friend back at home, her name's Ami, and she's the one who taught me almost everything I know."

            _She's in that nagging mood again, Rukawa thought. "You know, it'll be a big help if you don't talk about yourself too often," he blurted out. _

            She looked at him as if he's struck a nerve then turned away, a sad smile on her face. "Funny, that's what they tell me in my old school," she said quietly. Right then and there, he saw how her sunny face turned grim. He felt a nagging sense to comfort her and was surprised, yet again, when he found himself almost apologetic. _I'm always like this,_ he thought defensively. Rukawa stood up, his chair scraping against the polished floor of the library the only sound to be heard. He started to pick up his notebook when Minako looked at him and asked, "Where are you going?"

            "I'm done for today," he answered while he slung his sports bag onto his shoulder. He began to walk away but after a few steps, he stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "Aren't you coming?"

            She was stunned, at the very least! For the short time that she'd known this guy, she already understood that he wasn't the sociable type and he was way far from being a gentleman. But he waited for her, in the slightest sense of it, and that's a big change. _Maybe he felt sorry and noticed when I became quiet at his last comment, _she thought.

            "Well?" he asked impatiently.

            Picking up her books, she set them in her backpack and immediately followed him to the library exit. _Yeah, right!, s_he told herself as she shook her head, dismissing her first conclusion. _When pigs fly!_


	4. Slow Awakening

Hey guys! After a long vacation *ehem*, I'm back! Well, I dunno if that's a good thing or bad thing…you tell me. ^_^ Sooo … here's another chapter of my fanfic. Please, please review this. Umm…oh! And thanks to those who did review that last chapter. **Rachelle- yep, I'll continue this story and break the habit of a lifetime…leaving fanfics unfinished! LOL! I don't know how I could put in your suggestion…I'll try in another fic.****Pixie-atme- thanks for that wonderful compliment! *blush* dear hana-chan, eh…^_^. **Bloody-vixen**- I'm so happy it isn't Usagi, too! LOL! ^_^. ****Mskitsune- I know…I've put a warning in one of them chapters…so sorry. ****Sandy- ha! Another Filipino who's a Slam Dunk fan! Here's the continuation…^_^. ****Faith- of course I don't mind continuing the story. It's like an unwritten code, right? Just one thing…review it! ^_^**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 5- _Slow Awakening_

She throws the ball in an arch hoping to sink it in that hoop. Unfortunately, it got nowhere near the target. _This is hopeless, she said, defeated. __I've got to try one more time. She walked up to the ball and tried to dribble. Bad move! The ball fell too hard and bounced back fast and hard and hit her squarely on the chin. Minako fell flat on her butt._

            "Darn it!" she cursed. Her chin hurts, her bum smarts and she's aching in muscles she never thought she had! "It's all your fault, Rukawa!!!"

            "What did I do now?"

            Minako jumped when she heard the icy response. She turned around and saw Kaede in lavender tracksuit. "What're you doing here?" she asked, her voice showing her shock. She stood up and planted her hands firmly on her hips. "It's about six-thirty in the morning and you're up. I could say I'm amazed."

            Rukawa raised one of his brows at the statement and waited for her to go on.

            "It's just…well, you're rarely awake in class, you're asleep during lunchtime and you can barely keep your eyes open whenever you are awake!" she reasoned out.

            "And so?" he asked again. He was holding a basketball in one hand while steadying his bike with another. 

            "Why are you here? To prove to me that you're better at it than I am?" she demanded as she advanced towards him. Rukawa simply stared at her, refusing to move from his spot. "Well? What've you got to say for your self, huh?"

            "I'm here because I always come to practice. No, I don't have to prove anything to you. And yes, you're annoying me," he answered. He could see her face turning red in anger. With a huff, she turned away from him and started to walk but Kaede caught her by the hair and pulled her. 

            "Hey!" she cried and turned to face him once more. "You're not just satisfied with embarrassing me in front of cute guys, are you? You want to make me bald, too!"

            Rukawa sighed before he blurted out, "I'm sorry." The word surprised them both but that didn't stop his pace. "Look, lady, maybe I slack sometimes but I still got my pride. I'm not comfortable with being taught, especially by a girl. And I'm more uncomfortable with favors…just like the one you're trying to do. So stop, ok? I've passed those dumb tests once without anyone's help and I'll pass again."

            She thought about what he said for a moment and understood how he felt. Pride is a very powerful thing. "Rukawa, why don't we call it even? You teach me about basketball and I'll teach you about math. How does that sound?"

            "Stupid," he answered quickly. "But it's worth a try."

            Minako clasped her hands and smiled widely. "That's great! So where do we start?"

            "Basics," he muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 HOURS LATER

            "Oh, my god!" Minako cried out as she sat right in the center of the court, sweat pouring all over her. She looked up at Kaede and frowned. "If you call that basic, then the next part should be called torture."

            He handed her a water bottle and wiped away sweat from his forehead. "You're not quitting now, are you?" he taunted.

            "What? And miss being tired to death?" she said incredulously. "No way!" She glanced at her watch and gasped when she saw the time. "Darn! It's eight-thirty already. Do you know how to get to the mall? I need to buy a few souvenirs for my friends back home."

            He gave her directions automatically, not at all questioning the fact that she asked for the mall instead of the souvenir shop. "Walk 3 blocks ahead, turn right at the ice cream store, take a bus in Hoshin Road, stop at Aki Street, go straight to Mishima Avenue then turn left at the shoe shop. Got that?""

            "Right," she answered with a nod. "Walk to the ice cream shop, then after 2 blocks turn left, take a bus on Hoackey Street, go to Charlie Sheen Road, turn righ at the shoe shop then straight on to Miss Me Avenue."

            The boy shook his head. "Should I turn left at the shoe shop instead?" Minako asked. 

            Rukawa walked to the bench where their packs were and called her. "If you want to catch the early bus to Aki, you better pack up quick. It'll be arriving in an hour and a half."

            "I can't believe it!" she gasped. "You're showing a microscopic act of kindness!" She ran to him and clutched his sleeve, her eyes wide in amazement. 

            Rukawa tried to back away but Minako wouldn't let him. "Come on," she coaxed. "No need to be shy about it."

            "One more word and the offer's off."

            "Alright. Alright. I'm going already. Hockey Street…here we come!"

            Rukawa shook his head and rolled his eyes. _Why do I hear a little voice saying I should've kept my mouth shut?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

well…how was it? Kinda dreadful, huh? So sorry. But at least tell me how it was…please! Review it…^_^    ---jd_anney


	5. A Shopping We Will Go

Hi! Me again! I just finished this chapter…it's hot off the notebook! LOL! ^_^ just a bit of note here. Sendoh won't be Rukawa's rival, don't worry. He's just a cameo. well, please review it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 6- _A Shopping We Will Go_

AT THE MALL

            "You call this few?" Rukawa asked as he tried to balance the stacks of boxes he was carrying and at the same time trying to follow her. "The least you can do is slow down," he called out to the hurrying Minako.

            The girl stopped and turned to face him. "You're right," she conceded. "Here, let me help." She took a box from the ones he was carrying, the smallest box on top. "A lot of help that'll do," he muttered.

            They went inside a café and Rukawa plopped down the seat. "Next time I offer my assistance to anyone, please don't hesitate to slap me," he said, plopping his elbow on the table. "Oh, but you're doing very well!" she exclaimed, mischief lighting her eyes. "You've become quite the damper gentleman." She motioned for the waitress and placed their orders. "By the way," she said. "Sensei told me that your make-up exam would be next week. We'll both try our best, right?"

            Just before he answered, they heard a deep voice call out Rukawa's name with wry humour. She saw her companion's brows furrow and his eyes glared. Turning, she saw a tall boy with big spiked hair, his eyes so different from Rukawa's. The boy waved and looked at her. "Hello, there," he greeted. "I'm Akira Sendoh from Ryonan High."

            "Minako Aino," she said, blushing, as she shook hands with Sendoh. She excused herself from the table and went to the ladies' room. 

            Rukawa eyed the smiling guy in front of him. Sendoh spoke first. "Well, I'll be," he drawled. "Ice prince himself found a girlfriend. And a pretty one at that."

            "She's not my girlfriend. Go away," Rukawa quietly growled. Sendoh snickered and offered him a teasing smile. "That's good," Akira said. "Means she's available…for me." Then he turned and walked away.

            When Minako returned, she noted Rukawa's glum expression. "Hey, what's the problem?" she asked, touching his arm. "Nothing," he answered. Then he saw her looking hesitantly over his shoulders. "What?"

            "Well," she started as she shifted her look to him. "I've been noticing those 3 girls even when we were shopping. They were following us and taking pictures."

            He already knew who those 3 were, all too well. "They're just trying to irritate me," he told her. She shook her head and disagreed. "No way. Their shirts spell out RUKAWA and they've got bandannas tied on their foreheads saying, 'Love me, Rukawa'." 

            "Just ignore them," he ordered her. The waitress came with their ice cream. Rukawa dove in unceremoniously and Mina just watched him for a while. All of a sudden, he stopped and gave a grunt before his head dropped on the table. 

            "Oh, my gosh! What happened?" cried Minako. She started to stand up but Kaede spoke, his voice muffled. 

            "Brainfreeze," he mumbled. "Darn you, Rukawa," she cursed as she gave him a small slap on his forearm. "You're trying to give me a heart attack! You gobble up your food then suddenly, you drop dead on the table!"

            "I wonder," he started, mostly to himself.           

            "What?"

            "You accuse me of trying to run you over…with a BIKE, dissing you, trying to kill you thru basketball, and now, giving you a heart attack. What'll it be next?" he said then took another bite of his ice cream.

            "I did no such thing!" denied Mina. "Yeah, and Sakuragi isn't a redheaded monkey," he retorted. He saw her stare at him, and then she burst out laughing.

            _What's wrong with this girl? One time she's fuming mad and then she's laughing her head off the next!_

By the time she stopped, she had tears in her eyes. "I never would have thought it possible, not even in a million years, that YOU," she emphasized, pointing a finger at him, "…would make me laugh!"

             He just snorted and she wasn't bothered by his reaction. He always did that- the snorting and grunting. And instead of being put off, she got even more interested. "Hey, Rukawa."

             The boy stopped eating and slowly looked at her. _What could she want now? Last time she had that gleam in her eyes, she made me a shopping slave._

"I'd just like to ask," she started and was quickly accompanied by his frustrated sigh. "Why are you so quiet? So anti-social? You're not a super hero by night by any chance, are you?"

            "Anti-social? I'm right here with you, aren't I?" he said then resumed eating. "Oh come on! You know what I mean! Let's make the most out of this 'bonding session'," coaxed the blonde girl across him.    

            He stopped again and put the spoon down, a earnest expression on his face. "You really wanna know?"

            Minako nodded vigorously and leaned forward.

            "Well," Rukawa began with a whisper. "You better find out for your self."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

by this time, I don't know what to say. Well, maybe except for please review. And thanks for everyone who wrote in their reviews! You guys are the greatest! ---jd_anney


End file.
